For a number of years, golf courses have provided golf ball washing equipment, especially at the Club House, and also at certain locations around the course, which are of a stationary nature, usually supported by a post, one common form of washer comprising a cylindrical container four or five inches in diameter and having a pair of scrub brushes fixed within the container with the bristles toward each other, and a board having a hole therein slightly larger than the diameter of a golf ball is moved longitudinally between said pair of scrub brushes with the ball inserted within the hole, the container usually containing water. Apparatus of this type is highly unsuited for portable use and it is not infrequent that it is desirable to wash a golf ball when not in the locality of a stationary type of ball washer, especially if a ball lands in a muddy spot, for example, whereby some thought has been given heretofore to providing portable type golf ball washers that might be attached to a golf cart, golf bag or wheel-type bag holders that are manually pulled by a golfer.
One such attempt to provide a portable golf ball washer of the type referred to immediately above comprises the subject matter of prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,497 to Derkocz, dated Aug. 27, 1963. The structure shown therein is adapted to be mounted upon a tubular member of a golf cart, for example, but the element therein which holds the ball for reciprocation within the container to have the ball engage bristles therein comprises a screw cap capable of preventing spilling of the washing fluid from the container during operation of the cart.